


1/4th of RK900

by MedBaySystemWritesThings



Series: Cold Cases Can Haunt Us [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gavin Reed sees Demons, M/M, Nines is oblivious, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900's name is nines/richard, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, gavin reed is nice, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedBaySystemWritesThings/pseuds/MedBaySystemWritesThings
Summary: Gavin can never accept his feelings, even when starring them right in the face.A long fic, about Gavin coming to terms with his 'unrequited' love for rk900, and eventually helping him out of an abusive relationship, and in return, RK900 helping Gavin come to terms with his inner demon.





	1. Coffee, Cigarettes and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i'll make sure to put trigger warnings in each chapter, and the sex scenes will be skippable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit 6/8/19:
> 
> Its finished! the last chapter has been posted, and an update chapter was deleted! I decided to go back and fix the grammar, formatting and other things, it doesn't effect the story, however!

Gavin was fine, He was fine. Yea, it hurt. It hurt seeing the tin can leave work with a skip in his damn step (of course not literally, the guy had a stick in his ass half the fucking time) It wasn't the fact he was in a relationship, it was the fact that the toaster could find someone so...fast, hell, he was barely even 4 months! And Gavin was 36, and hadn't been in a relationship in years! That being said, he was fine. Absolutely, positively fucking fine.

It wasn't the fact that Gavin wanted to bash his skull in every time he saw a bite or hickey on Nines hands, or his jawline that made his blood boil, it was the fact that damned RK900 never even brought it up, just ignored the damn marks that would irritate a human.

 

Eventually, his eyes deviated from his game of solitaire on his phone over to the Android. Sure, Nines was handsome, maybe even beautiful. Gavin liked guys, sure, but he really tried not to date them, quick fucks were nice, but he couldn't see himself dating a man, his family would hate him.

So, he decided to stick to dating women, but that didn't really help either. They were always bitchy and left calling him an egomaniac, or just bad in bed. But he was fine, of course he was.

He let out a grumble, finding the deck unsolvable and turned off his phone, setting it face down, and sipping his coffee. He pulled out an old pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, sticking it in his mouth as he snatched up a lighter and walked out.

Though, he barely made it out the front door before sparking his lighter and taking a long drag, inhaled air, and let the puff of smoke with a sigh. the few minutes of a buzz he got from each stick always made the risks not to seem to matter (Though, he would quite easily accept death, but shhh)

  
"You know you shouldn't smoke those" Nines told him, had the fucker followed him?

"Mind your own phckin business, tincan" Gavin growled dangerously, taking a nice long drag before blowing it in the others face. The android stood there, starring down into the shorter mans eyes, unmoving to the smoke.

"By smoking you willingly increase your chances of contracting respiratory cancer, Gavin" He told him warningly, before quickly snatching the burning bud from the others hand and tossing it on the ground, snubbing and destroying the others cigarette as Gavin glared.

"The fuck!?" He snapped irritably, gripping the other by his suit front, trying and failing to throw him against the building wall (Fucker didn't even move, what the hell?)

"Gavin, I'm not letting you willingly put yourself in danger"

"Fuck you!"

"Please let go of my uniform, Detective"

"What fuckin gives!? You've never cared! Ever! What's so different now, huh? Feel sorry cause I'm not getting action like you?" He snarled.

Nines LED ran red for a moment before settling on a pristine blue.

"What you do in your free time doesn't effect me, Gavin" He tried to explain before a teeny ghost of a smirk twitched at the right side of his mouth.

"Or in your words, lack there of" He huffed, easily getting the others hands off his suit jacket and pressing it down to try and remove the wrinkles, and failing.

"You've wrinkled my suit" He huffed irritably as Gavin pulled back, walking around him and back inside the doors of the precinct

"Phckin android's" He growled irritably and sighed, sitting at his desk hearing the chair creak, still not used to him tossing his full weight on it at once.

  
Nines sat across from him, watching quietly as Gavin lifted his head from where it rested on his arms crossed against the desk and decided to go back to his game.

Days at work usually went like this, them fighting like cats and dogs, going at each others throats. Well, that's not accurate, more of the smaller detective going at the android, while he remained calm and collected. Who knows, maybe Gavin just wanted a reaction out of the bot, or he was taking out his stress.  
Something about Nines just irked Gavin, made him angry for a reason Gavin just didn't know, or perhaps wouldn't accept.

The day ended as normal, Gavin ordering Nines to get him coffee, who'd bring it to him, and spit in it, never failing to make Gavin have to get a new one. Near the end of his shift, Tina offered to take Gavin to a cat café down by the downtown area, and he graciously accepted.  
They took his car, and the drive as nice. He could always relax around his only friend in the world, as he put it.

"Tina" He said, looking over at her as the angry red light bore down on the hood of his car.

"What?" She raised a brow, pulling away from her phone.

"I uh... Kinda... Remember a while ago, you suggested I get that one app?"

"What, grindr?" She raised a brow with a smirk.

"Need to relieve some stress?" She laughed  
"Oh haha, very phckin' funny" He huffed "But yea, that thing..." He trailed off as she snatched his phone from the console and tapped on it.

"I'm making your profile perfect, top or bottom?" She raised a brow as he scoffed.

"Switch, I guess" He shrugged.

"What are you looking for?"

"A quick fuck, discreet, I got a rep to keep up" He huffed at her.

"Got it, what do you want your username to be?"

"Just pick one damn it" He snapped.

"Alright, I got it" She hummed and typed 'DetectiveSmartAss' and snickered before writing out a bio and submitting his profile.

"I'll let you go over guys while we pet cats" She hummed as the car parked, and she pocketed both their phones.

"Ahh, Detective Reed and Officer Chen" The old lad at the counter smiled at the two when they walked in and past the little 'anti cat' gate. It was like the cat cafe's in Japan, free range cats with doors to their 'quiet room' and a little counter to order nice coffees and a donation jar, it was nice.

"Hey Miss Frizzle" Gavin smirked, he always called her names of cartoon characters that reminded him of mother figures, she was so sweet.

"Ahh, Magic School Bus? You know I used to be a teacher" She chuckled softly "The usual?" She offered as Tina happily sat on a couch and let herself be buried in cats.

"You know it" He smirked and they started up a conversation as she made the coffees, 2 lattes, one with extra milk and one with cinnamon.

"So, how's the profile?" Gavin asked, sitting next to her and passing her the cup

"You got 5 hits already, I guess everyone wants to put you in your place" She cackled as he snatched his phone

"The phck!?" He snapped, looking at his description

'I'm a bit of an ass, care to try and put me in my place~?' "Oh you bitch" He glared at her as she laughed. He had a few photos to his library, one with his lip piercing, a nice ab shot and one in his uniform "Ugh come on, you really think I'm a bottom?"

She gave him a deadpan look.

"Shut up" He huffed and decided to swipe through guys, gagging when he saw Ben Collins profile "Dear god I didn't know he was gay..." He mumbled and kept swiping, before just closing out the app and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey espresso" He smiled softly and pet the sleek chestnut brown cat who laid on his lap.

"You know" The woman deemed Miss Frizzle said, walking over with her own coffee (It was a slow day) "I'm trying to find a home for espresso" She said, petting the cat as she sat next to the twunk of a man.

"I'll adopt her" Gavin said a bit too quickly, it was his favorite out of all the cats.

"Are you sure Gavy?" She asked worriedly as he nodded.

"Hundred percent" He smiled "Trust me, I wanna take her" He smiled softly "How much?"

"Gavin, you know they go for donations" She said as he shrugged her off "How much is the rent in this place?" He asked as she scoffed.

"I'm not taking that much!" She whined as Gavin thought.

"Alright, I gotcha" He hummed "Here, I'll buy you a brand new coffee machine, and before you say anything, I like your coffee, and you always spot me when I'm low on cash, I just got a bonus and I think a new espresso machine is a fair trade for little espresso" He chuckled as the cat happily purred against him oh so lovingly.

"Oh Gavin, I don't know what I'd do without you" She chuckled softly and rubbed his head. She was just like a grandmother to him, something Gavin never had. He happily soaked up the appreciation and went back to the cat.

They chatted for a while, before closing time, and saw their separate ways. Gavin dropped Tina off at home (They carpooled after all) and went back to his shitty hole in the wall.

Once he got home, he yanked up the window and lit a cigarette, one he could actually enjoy this time. Before he even knew it, he lit up another and continued to smoke. He was so stressed out from the day, having nines so close to his chest... The warmth and yet spine shivering cold the other let off was too much for an emotional train wreck like Gavin.

  
He couldn't help but imagine Nines' hands working his shoulders, rubbing his arms before snaking down his sides and resting those large hands on his hips. He snuffed out the remaining red ash from the butt and tossed it into the street below, and shut the window. He took a big gulp of air and plopped down on his couch, letting out a soft sigh as he flicked through Netflix, and quickly passed out.

 

Gavin walked into the precinct, head held high as he strode up to Nines, who clearly got a bit defensive

"Hey Nines, after work, wanna catch a quick bite and a movie?" He raised a brow, charm on full flaunt as Nines gave him a deadpan look

"Even if I wasn't seeing anyone, why would you even think I'd wanna go out with you?" He said bitterly as Gavin's face dropped into a frown.

"You're nothing but hostile to me, and everyone around you. You have an utterly terrible work ethnic, and honestly, You're not even that good looking, so tell me, Detective" He paused, getting right in Gavin's face "Why would you ever even think, that me, the latest, and greatest android, would want someone so...dumb as you?" he whispered in Gavin's ear, eyes wide, threatening to spill tears as Nines regained his proper posture.

"I think that is a proper answer, but nothing seems to get through your thick skull, so no, I don't want to eat with you, nor see a movie, is that straight enough for you?" He said, turning around and leaving.

"God, I don't understand why everyone seems to want me" He huffed "Can't I just have one friend that doesn't fall in love with me?"

 

Gavin ran to the bathroom, quickly locked the door, and cried into the sink. He was such a fool, an idiot and an all around dumb ass.

"God... I am useless" He mumbled, looking up to see a ghostly black figure behind him. It had the outline of Nines, but a bit taller. The entity was entirely black, and dripping in some sort of goo that hit the floor and tuned to a black puff of smoke that quickly rejoined the figure at his feet.

"of course you are, Detective reed" It sounded exactly like Nines too, gruff and perfect, but this... It sounded sickly sweet, like a way too rich buttercream being force fed down your throat.

  
"Your father was right, a useless, no good fag. You don't deserve to be here, earning so much money, and for what? To feed into your addictions?" He cooed sweetly in his ear, changing to his other faster than the speed of light.

"You should just give up, go back to that hole in the wall and jump out your window, it would hurt less" He told him as Gavin looked down at the sink, soft red drops fell from his face (Was he crying blood?)

"I..."

"I know what I'm talking about Gavin, I've been with you, that first time you saw Jason McDunna naked" He purred softly "I know exactly what you're feeling, Gavin" he purred in his ear "I know you're lusting after RK900, I know you're feeling so broken, rejected... But, I know what Nines wants in a man, I could help you" He hummed, wrapping an arm around his waist and gripping his neck from the front.

"Let me in, I can make you perfect, just like he wants" He purred softly "peak human perfection, I'll help you, show you exactly what he wants in a man, I could make you...Utterly divine" He told him, tightening his grip as Gavin tried to gasp for air.

"Answer me Gavin, or I'll snap your neck" He growled as Gavin tried to nod.  
"Perfect.... _Perfect_ " He growled.

Gavin snapped awake, panting and grabbing at his previously choked throat. His heart pounded in his ears as he groaned and curled up with his pillow, letting the sobs shake his body. The safety of his room with no one to hear him crying, no one to cal him weak or stupid, just his warm blankets keeping his sweat soaked body warm and protected, it was heaven.

  
He snapped out of his crying fit when his phone alarm went off, 6:25 {get your sorry ass out of bed} the note read as he sighed and sat up to turn off the alarm. He let out another sigh, rubbing his wet face 'it's just sweat' he told himself. He couldn't even tell himself the truth, how awful...

He rolled out of bed a minute later, turned on his coffee pot and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water and steam remove the nightmares memories from his brain as it worked its magic, relaxing his muscles as he eventually got around to washing his hair and body. He decided to neglect his facial hair in favor of getting to enjoy his coffee and went to change.

He actually put on his uniform for once (what even compelled him to do that?) He fixed the zippers and buttons, making sure he looked his best before sitting at the tiny table he had and sipped his coffee after grabbing his mug from the Keurig he got as a gift from the precinct for a mafia bust he had done a few years back.

 

  
"What...Was that..." He mumbled to himself, replaying the dream in his mind "Utterly divine?"


	2. An AI and an Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previously: "What...Was that..." He mumbled to himself, replaying the dream in his mind "Utterly divine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW of physical and sexual assault.
> 
> In this chapter, we find out about Nines headspace, the true meaning behind his bruises and hickies, and his unrequited love.

It was a worse night for Nines by a long shot. Compared to Gavin's night of cat petting and a nightmare, Nines was currently living it.

  
He stalled outside of the taxi, biting his lip and praying that man wasn't home, he didn't have the energy to put up with another fight today. he sucked in his breathe, and walked into the apartment building and took the stairs, the minute or two it added to the trip would be worth it in the long shot.

  
He held his thumb to the lock, retracting the skin and took a deep breathe as he opened the now unlocked door. He listened and listened, nothing, not even snoring. That was good, Robert wasn't home. he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of thirium from the pantry and poured it in a glass, before sitting on the couch and enjoying his little bit of freedom.

Those hickies and bite marks Gavin was soooo jealous of weren't exactly wanted. They hurt, physically and mentally. He hadn't noticed his hand running over the painful marks until he was startled to his feet when the door was forced opened and a drunken man stumbled through. He walked over to try and help the bigger man stay still.

  
He had shaggy and...bloodied blond locks that hung in his face, matted down with blood. he was a heavy set man, 6'4, so an inch taller than Nines. Seems today was an angry drunken night. Nines could tell when he was flung against the wall, a hand firmly around his neck as his LED blared a bright red.

  
"Why's there no dinner?" The taller man, Robert, growled in his face as Richard gave him a soft expression

"I-I'm sorry rob, you never requ-" The grip got tighter as Nines hands shot up to try and pry him off, to no avail

"You should _know_ by now, fuckin' android" He snarled, tossing the man to the ground and shoving a boot on to his thirium pump

"I'm sorry, I'll get started right away R-Rob" He whined out as the man took his foot away, stumbling to the kitchen to fetch another beer. Though his blood alcohol level was nearly twice as high as it should ever be, Nines knew not to say anything.

  
He knew he wasn't allowed to.

 

True to his word, Nines started on dinner. Quietly chopping vegetables as the man watched some news show on fox news that Nines effectively blocked out (they were so cruel...)

  
He chopped up a piece of cheap steak too and worked on preparing it quietly. It wasn't that Nines was strong, and could easily overpower him (Due to all of his Brothers mistakes, he was effectively made stronger) He refused to leave. Even he sometimes wondered why he didn't leave. Robert wasn't a bad guy, he was so sweet and charming and warm, but he was an alcoholic.

If Nines could get through the bad, he would stay for the good.

  
He finished dinner and plated it up, and brought him a fresh beer "Your food, Rob" he told him, setting down the plate, fork and beer "What else can I help you with, my love?" He asked, eyes sweet as the man chowed down

"Go wait on the bed, You know what I like" He said, mouth full as Nines nodded.

"Yes, honey" He said before going to the bedroom and shutting the door (there were dents in it, that Nines refused to acknowledge) He closed his eyes for a few minutes, preconstructing different outcomes, deciding that it would be best to be entirely submissive, as much as he hated it.

He stripped out of his suit, taking note he would have to iron the jacket in the morning but he couldn't help but take in the lingering smell of tobacco, as weak as it was. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Gavin made him... feel comforted. Well, when he wasn't being an asshole that was.

In this case, it didn't remind him of Robert, it was different. Robert did it because he was drank, and blamed Nines for everything wrong, but Gavin... He's just defensive, Nines wanted to fix him, just like Robert.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door swing open as he stumbled in.

"Get. On. The. Bed" he growled, shoving the android onto the bare mattress with a loud growl, the suit jacket getting caught under him (and more wrinkled)   
  
"I-I'm sorry" Nines tried to apologize before his head was shoved deep into the nasty thing, it reeked of sweat and other disgusting things he tried not to think about.

  
"What ever, You're mine you filthy whore" he growled.

Nines zoned out. He always did, something to not focus on the pain and uncomfortable positions. He retreated to his headspace, and this time, it was a warm and homey apartment. One right in down town Detroit, warm and there was even 3 little cats, he enjoyed cats.

  
"Hey Richard" Gavin smiled softly, holding a cat in his arms, relaxing back on that way too comfortable couch. Sure, Nines had made an AI version of Gavin, he was soft and sweet, still making his damn jokes, but these...These jokes didn't have any bite, not defensive.

"Hello, Gavin" Nines smiled "I've told you to call me Nines" He puffed a little, relaxing back on the couch as Gavin moved closer, cuddling into him. Sometimes Gavin was the strong one, and sometimes Nines was. Nines did prefer to be the bigger in these situations, to have control over Gavin.

  
"How was human me today?" Gavin asked, snuggling into his side as Nines winced, still feeling his physical body and gagged a little at the feeling.

"Normal, Defensive" he sighed as Gavin snuggled into him.

"You should tell me" Gavin said "About the shit this phcker does, how he hurts you... I'm worried, love" He cooed to the android as he went a little ridged.

"No" He said a bit too quickly "No, I-I...I cant" He whimpered as Gavin leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"It'll be okay" He comforted the bigger one "Tell your troubles and woe's to me, I'll help distract you" He cooed softly and rubbed the others chest comforting as nines happily soaked it all up, welcoming a soft cat laying on his lap.

"Snowball's so fat" He chuckled softly, rubbing the large white cat's head softly "Such a sweet gal" he hummed softly.

"She loves it when you visit, I can never get her to settle till You get here" he hummed softly as he cuddled into Nines, petting the cat in the others lap gently.

  
Everything was so nice here. Nines enjoyed his cats and his dream lover, even kissing him a few times and rubbing the scar that cut into his nose and along his cheek, finishing just at his jaw line, though a sharp pain and a choking sensation snapped him out of his imaginary home. The last thing he heard was Gavin crying out for him.

  
"I told you, not to zone out" The man panted out, gripping Nines neck "I want you to feel it" He growled in his ear, slamming home and cumming deep inside him as Nines let out a disgusted groan and slumped against the bed, closing his eyes to try and hide away from the disgusting display of human 'intimacy'.

 

Well, he tried anyways.

 

"Look at me!" He snapped, smacking the android who yelped at the sudden pain.

"Stop!" Nines cried as the man gripped his neck.

"You don't get to tell me what to do" He snarled in Nines face, gripping so tight the synthetic skin peeled away from his neck "You're nothing but a glorified fuckin' toaster" he told the other, licking the shell of his ear as Nines let soft tears run down his face, he wasn't able to retreat to his warm home this time.

Robert eventually fell asleep as Nines got out of bed, doing his best to clean himself up, and got dressed.

After, he stepped outside to get a breathe of fresh air, before falling to his knees and crying quietly into his hands. He couldn't take this anymore, it hurt too much to stay here. he knew if he ran, he'd just be followed, hounded down like a dog. it probably wouldn't even end of Robert got arrested...

He returned back inside and sat on the couch, laying down on it and retreating back into his headspace for the night. He cuddled with his AI Gavin and his little cats, watched movies he enjoyed and even read through some diaries he kept safe in his mind, no one could touch or read them.

AI Gavin read them though, and he always told Nines how much he enjoyed his writing, and honestly, Nines didn't care. Gavin was the most important thing to Nines, the only thing he had that wouldn't be stolen from him, and his cats too. He didn't understand why Robert hated him so much, he tried so hard to keep him happy and safe, What was so wrong with him?

 

The next morning rolled by, and Robert was the man that Nines fell in love with.

  
"Good mornin' honey" He purred, wrapping his arms around Nines, who was making sure his turtle neck covered the rough blue hand print around his throat.

"Good morning" He replied, turning around and smiling up at the man who kissed his head softly and sighed contently "I love you Rob" He purred, nuzzling into his chest as the man held him close.

"I'm sorry about last night babe, I promise I'll cut down" He promised. Nines LED flicked and spun yellow, before reverting back to his baby blue color. Robert always promised to get better, but it was never true. Even so, Nines believed him. He honestly did his best.

"I was about to start breakfast, how does sausage and eggs sound?"

"No can do babe, I gotta go in early again"

"I was thinking, maybe during lunch I can stop by your work, maybe we can have lunch together?"

"Not gonna work" He said again "I got over time and a 10 minute lunch break"

"That sucks" Nines mumbled and sighed, kissing his cheek before slipping away to prepare the other breakfast as the man groaned.

"Gotta skip, see you tonight honey" He said, kissing the others lips before getting dressed and running out the door. Nines let out a sigh as the door shut, but why would a construction job need so much labor? something was fishy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh my god i didn't think anyone would actually read this, thank you so much! if you want chapter previews and shitposts, go follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ArmsExcite


	3. Burn It All Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in where Gavin has a fight with Nines, and meets a new...friend?
> 
> Previously  
> "Gotta skip, see you tonight honey" He said, kissing the others lips before getting dressed and running out the door. Nines let out a sigh as the door shut, but why would a construction job need so much labor? something was fishy...

The next morning at the DCPD it was...Weird when RK900 walked in. The rooms atmosphere was filled with gossip, all surrounding Gavin Reed, of all people. Nines figured he must be in a bad mood, but... The detective had a fond smile on his face, which of course Nines analyzed first, before the suit.

  
"What's the occasion, Detective?"

"Figure I'd start cleaning up for once," Gavin smirked, relaxing back in his chair "Do you like it?"

"It suits you very well, Detective" Nines told him, a faint smile, but serious as always. He gave Gavin a once over before taking his seat and cleaning up a few case files.

Gavin swelled with pride at the compliment and happily relaxed back on his phone. He was so warm on the inside from the compliment, maybe this is what Nines wanted.

'Utterly Divine' Repeated in his mind, over and over as he tried to focus on not blushing or starring at Nines.

Eventually, Mid day rolled by, Gavin sharing his break with Tina and an ST300, named Esmerelda.  
The two were already chatting up a storm as Gavin joined them.

  
"Hey Ezzy, hey Ti" He waved, a small smirk resting on his features as he made a cup of coffee.

"What's gotten in to you?" Tina chuckled "Got a hot date?"

"Hell no, but I will soon" Gavin let out a fond sigh as he sipped his coffee and turned to the android "How's desk work?"

"Oh its great still, Detective" Esmerelda smiled, cuddling into Tina's arm contently, a few strands of hair covered her freckled cheeks.

"So, why you aren't being a dick?" Tina tilted her head "Finally got someone to make you happy?"

"No, I just... Decided to be nice" He huffed a little, face sour.

"That's...Really weird, Gav" Tina pointed out suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"How? Just cause I wanna dress up means I'm weird?" He puffed, defensive as usual.

"Gavin, no, I'm just saying its kinda odd for you to be so formal" she said, shaking her head "So just chill out"

"Just chill!?" He snapped irritably, standing up and puffing up his chest "I'm not weak!"

Before Tina could speak, he stomped out of the room.

"what's up with him?" Esmerelda huffed as Tina watched him with worried eyes.

"I don't know, something not normal, that's for sure..."

"Who does she think she is!?" Gavin paced back and forth outside the precinct, lit cigarette resting between his middle and pointer finger a he took a rough drag "She thinks she knows me!?" He paced, before bumping into Nines "You asshole! I'll kil-" He looked up at the tall man who starred down at him

"That wasn't a very polite conversation"

'shit' Gavin thought 'He's angry at me, he's gonna hate me he'll never love me I'm a failure nothing but a failure, stupid failure fucking idiot, never anything but a failure, failure failure failure failure failure failure'  
His thoughts ran in his head as he starred down shamefully.

"Are you okay, Detective?" Nines asked worriedly as Gavin gulped and shoved past him.

"M' fine" He huffed as he took a drag, walking down the sidewalk, Nines hot on his tail.

"You aren't acting normally, I am concerned"

"I'm just phckin' fine!" he snapped back at him, picking up the pace as Nines easily kept up the pace.

"Detective, your stress is at 78 percent, your-"

"STOP ANALYZING ME ALL THE FUCKING TIME, JESUS CHRIST" He stopped, turning to look at the android, tossing his now burnt through cigarette in a rain puddle, letting out a almost satisfying sizzle "WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!?" he snapped, clearly on the verge of crying by how red his eyes had gotten, and how his voice cracked "can't you just leave me alone?" he whispered, eyes narrow as he darted into an alley.

"De...tective" Nines sighed, looking down shamefully. Nines didn't mean to push the other detective away, he was just worried. sometimes he did envy his older brothers social program. He felt something wet on his cheek and rubbed it away, one saddened tear drop.

He returned to his work at the station, unsurprised to find that Gavin hadn't returned yet, he was starting to really worry about the detective.

He turned to Esmerelda and Tina who were still on break

"Officer Tina, Esmerelda" He greeted "Have you noticed anything...Different, about the Detective?" He asked worriedly as Tina nodded.

"I'm sure you heard Mr. Smart Ass scream at me for nothing" She huffed "Sometimes I swear He's on his man period" She scoffed "...But why? You notice it too, Rich?"

"Yes, indeed I have" He nodded "He...yelled at me, when I was asking what was wrong outside, he started to cry and ran away... I am confused" He sighed.

"Connor might know" Esmerelda said "He has a human partner after all"

"Thank you, Miss Esmerelda, I will" He smiled fondly and showed himself back into the precinct

 

[ **Find RK800-51** ]

 

Gavin kicked a wall and glared at the red bricks like it just insulted his mother, what gives!?

'Bad move, He'll call you bitchy for the rest of your life' A faint whisper said as Gavin turned around, was he going crazy? Seems he was caught off guard, as a tall male pressed against his back, gripping his hair and holding a knife to his throat.

"You should know what pigs get in this side of the city" The man growled in Gavin's ear as his eyes widened a bit, You never really got used to the helpless feeling of being held hostage (especially without hope of rescue)

"Let me go you phckin assholes!..." Gavin demanded, struggling against his binds as a man laughed, gripping his face.

"Really? We clearly got the upper hand, piglet" He laughed as the knife dug into his skin, a thin line of blood running down his neck very slowly.

"So, copper, what you got on you?" The man said as another felt him up, pulling off his weapons and feeling up his ass, making Gavin want to puke. This really wasn't going to be a good day, was it?

He tried to distract himself, though when he felt a man grab his cuffs from his back pocket, he knew he was royally fucked.

He was shoved against and down a nearby wall, and was locked to a steel bar

"Now now, I'm sure you wont be running, will you piggy?" He snickered, looking up and down the man that tugged on the steel pipe.

"fuck" Gavin sighed, hoping Nines for some reason followed him still, he really shouldn't have gotten so upset...

"Hmmm, I know" One of the goons said, shadowing over Gavin in that dank alley with a bright smirk, and started working off his pants "We'll all take turns on your ass, cutie" He laughed deeply as Gavin started to struggle and kick.

"Wait! No, stop!" Gavin screamed out, before a rag was shoved deep in his mouth as he closed his eyes tightly, his previously kicking legs pinned down as he turned his face away.

The men did a good job keeping him quiet as they got his pants off, trying to get the Detective to enjoy himself, but His body refused.

'Not again... _never_ again' The thoughts didn't feel like his own.

His face turned up when there was an odd thud sound, someone, or some _thing_ smashed a goon into the wall. His blonde hair being stained red, and a black soot covered his chest (when was the alley this dark and hot?) Something made the man on top of Gavin back away, The smell of gasoline filled Gavin's nose.

His eyes widened in horror when the man that was just on him was soaked out of thin air, and caught fire. It was the smell that made Gavin gag, the burning flesh as his ears rang from the mans screams.

the two others that were still there, tried to run, before the gate that was keeping others out caught fire as well, creeping closer to the two as a woman made entirely of fire walked out of the wall of flames.

"Not again, _never_ again" She said. Her voice was soft and almost...comforting.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" She said to the two men, caging them in a ring of fire that got smaller little by little "You're to suffer for your sins" She growled "Not even the tears of the innocent you have hurt could put out my flames" She glared at the, the fire ring filling entirely as a circle, charring the men to a crisp after a few minutes of their screams.

"What the fuck!?" He blinked, ears still ringing from the screaming. The...woman, walked over to Gavin as his eyes widened in fear, he didn't want to die.

She got the cuffs from the charred remains of a goon and unlocked his cuffs. Gavin scrambled to his feet, tossing the body off of him and fixing his pants, tears staining his face. He started backing up, gulping when he hit the hard brick wall. Panic filled his veins again as he starred at the woman, though she didn't seem hostile.

  
"Hello again, Detective _Reed_ "


	4. A Familiar Face and a New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previously: "hello again, Detective /Reed/"
> 
> This chapter entails Gavin meeting a new Friend, and sparking the start of a better relationship with our favorite android boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, it means so much! I love you all and the support!!!
> 
> Also, Dralik is pronounced (Drey-lick)

"D-do I know you?" Gavin blinked, his fight or flight urges tugging at his legs to make him run, but he just...couldn't.

"You _did_ " She said, swaying over to him with sultry, fire eyes. She pinned him against the wall in shackles of flames. Though they didn't burn, they scared the ever living hell out of Gavin.

"P-please don't kill me" He gulped, feeling something scratching in his head.

"I'm not here for you Reed, Get the hell out of him Dralik!" She snapped, her hand of flames reaching into Gavin's chest as he let out a scream. It wasn't painful, just warm, but his heart rate did skyrocket.

Something...walked out of Gavin, like his shadow left him. it was that Black goopy guy, that looked like Nines

"I see you've found me, Maria"

"I can always find you stalking this poor man"

"So, what do you want? He finally caves in, and you drag me out!"

"Wait wait wait, what the hell is going on!?" Gavin butted in "Who caved in?"

"You, don't you remember, my love?" He cooed in a sickly sweet voice, gripping his throat "You gave in, and I'm going to make you utter-"

"Utterly divine, We've all heard that line" Maria said as Gavin scoffed as the...man let go of his throat, the fire shackles were gone as well, thankfully.

"The least you could do for Reed is to, Y'know,  _not_ look like the man he's trying to woo" She rolled her eyes

"Come with me honey, I'll really help you"

"You aren't taking him from me! He's already accepted me!" Dralik, As this Maria woman named him, grabbed him tightly before he could hide back in Gavin's body

"Nope, You're staying out here! You cant just control him!" She snapped and thought "We'll both help him, and _stay_ outside his body"

"Hey! This is my body so I should make the decision!" Gavin snapped, wrapping arms around himself.

"You already did when you agreed to his terms"

"What terms!?"

"He gets to live in you, feed off your energy in exchange for letting him make you into the man that the android you love wants you to be" Maria deadpanned

"Oh God" Gavin rubbed his face "Fine just... Fuck this is a lot!"

"Come on honey, lets head back to the precinct, no?"

 

The three walked, well, Gavin walked, they floated behind "Aren't you afraid of people seeing you?" He asked

"No one can see us but you, Detective, not even those little 'paranormal' camera's you humans love" She chuckled "We're demons, not ghosts"

"Those things exist?"

"Of course they do Gavin"

"So... Man this has to be a fever dream"

"I can assure you, it's real" Dralik said with a huff, hands on Gavin's hips before Maria swatted him away

"Lustful man" She snarled

They made it into the precinct as Tina walked over and smacked him in the face.

"Don't you dare do that shit again Reed!" She snapped at him, stomping away as Gavin huffed and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry" Gavin sighed and sulked back to his desk.

"Detective! I was so worried, are you okay?" Nines asked worriedly, running over next to him.

"don't crowd me damn!" Gavin snapped as Maria ran a soft hand across Gavin's face.

"Relax dear, it'll be okay"

The words seemed to word, ironically. Gavin felt a little at ease with them.

"I'm sorry Richard, I've just been really stressed" He sighed.

"Would you like a coffee?" Nines asked him, resting a hand on Gavin's shoulder as the Detective blushed a little  
"Y-Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you, Nines" Gavin looked away as he closed his eyes a bit before turning to his computer to fill out some reports.

"...Is that..."

"No connection, leave it" Maria told him as Gavin nodded a bit and turned to a new case to file reports for old cases for the rest of the day, until lunch.

"Hey Richard... I know you don't like... eat or anything, but... Wanna get lunch with me?" He asked quietly as Nines looked up from his computer terminal.

"I find that idea pleasant, lets get lunch together, and we can talk about our current case, I might have tracked down some locations for the gambling ring to be located"

"Yeah yeah tell me about it in the car" He said, ushering the android along. once they stepped outside he pulled a cigarette.

"Here" Maria chuckled when Nines was distracted, taping her finger to the cigarette in Gavin's mouth and lighting it for him.

"Amazing..." Gavin mumbled as Nines looked over, he must have heard.

"What was that, Detective?"

"O-oh, its nothing" Gavin wrote him off as he took a long drag off his cigarette quietly.

  
They drove to the cat café that Gavin loved so much, and showed him inside "Hey MiMi" He waved to the woman at the counter with a soft smile

"Aww, Gavin, who's this handsome young man?" She smiled softly.

"This is Richard, my work partner" He smiled.

"I see" She smiled softly "I know what Gavin wants, but what would you like Richard?" She asked as Nines looked around at the cats and back to the woman.

"Do you have thirium?"

"I do" She smiled "Android couples come here all the time"

Gavin looked at the case of pastries "I'll take an apple turnover too" He said, electing to ignore the couple comment.

"It's always your favorite Gavin" She said, making his cinnamon latte.

Nines made his way over to the couch as a familiar cat jumped on his lap.

"Princess?" He mumbled to himself, petting the fluffy white cat on his lap as she purred.

"What, can you analyze cats now too? or have you been here before?" Gavin smirked

"No, I cant, and I haven't" He shook his head as he held the cat gently in his arms, she felt just like the princess in his head space, the one AI Gavin was so in love with.

"Well, her name is princess" He said, sitting next to the other "And this here, is Espresso" he said when a cat jumped in his own lap "I'm adopting him" He informed.

"Don't the cats live here?"

"Yea, MiMi puts the cats up for adoption, so she can help other cats get homes" he said "Princess is up for adoption too, if your apartment allows pets"

"Mine does not" He shook his head sadly "I feel... Like I know this cat" He mumbled to himself as Gavin gave him a strange look but shrugged it off as Gavin closed his eyes, enjoying the cat.

"He likes you" Maria told him, rubbing Gavin's chest gently.

"Come on Maria, don't lie to him, its obvious, OW!" Dralik growled when she burned him.

"Be nicer to the Detective, he does his best" She said softly, continuing to pet his chest in soothing warm circles.  
Gavin's eyes opened when Nines returned with two mugs and a plate.

"Your lunch, Detective" Nines smiled, setting them on the table and picked up a cool mug, it had nice chilled thirium in it.

"Thanks, Richard" Gavin sipped his hot coffee and took a bite out of the warmed turnover.

"Ask him about his home life" Maria told him, so Gavin took her advice.

"...How's things at home been?" Gavin asked worriedly.

"...Normal, why do you ask?" He asked a little defensively as Gavin looked away.

"Those... It's nothing" He waved it off "You said you had leads on our case?"

"We will discuss that back at the precinct, Why are you asking about my private life?"

"uh... I'm... I wanna be your friend" Gavin mumbled.

"...Everything is fine" He sighed a little as Gavin nodded.

 

The rest of lunch was spent in a oddly comfortable silence as they continued their drinks and playing with cats.

"Gavin, something is wrong with Richard" Maria said, watching the android pet the cat, LED Spinning yellow "He has bad memories..." She said, walking over to cup his face "...I want to stay with him when he goes home, if that's okay?" She looked over at Gavin who nodded returning to his coffee.

"just don't listen to Dralik, he's mean without me to keep him in line" She told him "I'll be back in the morning" She said, disappearing from Gavin's view as the one dubbed Dralik relaxed back.

"Finally she's gone" he groaned as he stretched out.

As Maria said, she followed Richard home to his apartment, Gavin even dropping him off, before separating. He let out a sigh, he got off work early today and walked in, his hand twitched back, seeing the door was unlocked, wasn't Rob supposed to be working late?

  
He snuck in quietly, and the sound hit his ears, moaning. his led ran red as he walked into the bedroom, a angry look to his face.

"What the fuck!" Robert exclaimed, balls deep in some woman.

"I thought you had to work late?" He crossed his arms as the woman of fire walked into the room.

"No no, this wont do" She glared as she waited, eyes turning to Nines who had tears in his eyes, he was hurt.

"I...I thought..." He sniffled a little before running back to the living room.

  
Rob made his way out 2 minutes later, in boxers now.

 

"Baby, baby its nothing, she means nothing to me" He told him, wrapping his arms around Nines as Nines tried, and failed, to push him off.

"I thought you only loved me..."

"I do only love you, that bitch is nothing to me" He tried to reassure as nines nodded.

"C'mon babe, lets drink some beer and watch the big game, yea? forget about her" he said, a few minutes lower the woman, now dressed, ran out of the apartment.

"O-Okay..."

"Oh honey no" Maria bit her lip, resting on the wall near a book case "He's not good enough"

A couple hours passed as Nines forced himself to forget earlier encounter as he snuggled with his boyfriend on the couch, stuck in his head space.

"It hurts so much Gavin" He cried into the AI's arms, hiding his face in his broad chest.

"It'll be alright Nines, I'm right here" He smiled softly as he kept the man nice and warm, along with cats.

"Oh hello princess!" A woman said as Nines snapped his head to look over at the woman. Her long golden blond hair was straight, 5'8, a medium sized chest and a bit of a pudge to her. She had on a long black dress that was burned at the fringes, and her smell was similar to burning wood.

"I didn't program you" Nines said immediately, scanning her face

 **Desmond, Maria.**  
**Born: October 27th, 2009**  
**Died: November 17th, 2038**

 **[view police report?]**  
**[Yes]**

Nines learned of her previous case, she was raped and beaten by a gang her ex husband had been associated with, then burned alive in her own home a week later for snitching. A detective had been assigned to her case, One he couldn't pull a file on, it was locked...

"Please don't go digging into my past Nines, I need to talk to you" She asked, walking and sitting in an arm chair as Princess happily laid on her lap, she was very warm.

"How...I didn't program you, and you're dead..."

 

"precisely, I'm a demon" She smiled as Nines eyes widened, what was going on? 


	5. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Gavin and Nines finally confront their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously "How...I didn't program you, and you're dead..."  
> "precisely, I'm a demon" She smiled as Nines eyes widened, what was going on?

"A-a...demon?" He asked as she huffed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here to talk to you about Gavin, and from the looks of it, you seem quite attached, no?"

"... So, what do you want to say?" He raised a brow, holding onto the AI tighter, almost like if he let go, the other would crumble to dust.

"He loves you Nines" She said, picking up a book from a shelf and skimming over it "He's so obsessed with making himself perfect for you"  
He let out a sigh hearing her words.

"It makes sense but..." He looked away, not wanting to accept it "It cant be...it cant"

"But it is real, Nines"

"Maybe she's right, honey" AI Gavin said, rubbing Nines back "Ask him out for dinner, but first... You have to leave rob, he's gonna kill you baby" He whined as he rubbed Nines arm gently, kissing his head softly.

"I know I know...I just... I love him, I cant help it"

"I know you do, and i know it hurts" She cooed "But, its for your safety. Plus, Gavin's worried sick for you"

"So what?" He sighed "I love Gavin, but... I love Rob..."

"Love can be deadly, take it from me" She sighed "I'm dead. Gavin, he's a lot different from Rob, he'll treat you right"

"If I leave Rob he'll just come after me... I'm not putting the Detective in harms way"

"we'll protect him, both of you" She said, reaching out to rub Nines on the back.

"We?"

"yes, there are other demons after Gavin, some helpful, and some... Not."

 

"Okay so... let me get this straight, you and this... Dralik person, are attached to Gavin?"

"correct"

"I see..." He sighed "I think we should talk, in reality, can I see you?"

"In the mortal world, I am made of flames" She sighed

"I don't mind, I'd like to talk to-" He was cut off, being thrown from his headspace when his throat was gripped tightly, his head forced to Rob's groin "suck" He growled as Nines closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his mouth around him.

"I can help" The woman of fire told him as Nines opened his eyes to look at her, She wasn't lying...  
He gave her a sad look and sunk further down on the nasty appendage in his mouth, so ashamed of himself.  
He pulled back quickly when the curtains caught fire "Rob!" He whined and quickly broke from his grip to get water from the kitchen to put out the fire Maria had started.

"Thank you" He whispered, feeling warm hands massage his shoulders.

"I'll protect you Nines" She whispered softly to him.

Rob's boner seemed to be dead. He stood up and groaned "God this sucks" He complained "I'm goin to bed" He huffed, walking to the bedroom as Nines looked at the wet curtains.

"It's...It's time to go"

"Couldn't have said it better myself honey" She cooed "But... I want to show you something" She said softly "It'll be quick"

"What is it?"

"Gavin's situation" She told him

He followed behind her, deciding to walk to where ever she guided him, and ended up at an address registered as Gavin's home address.  
"Here, look" She pulled back the inside curtains so Nines could peer in through the window. Gavin was asleep, curled up tightly with a pillow clutched to his chest. He could make out soft words here and then.

  
"Please...I'm sorry... Nines come back.....Please...Please" He pleaded in his nightmare, soft tears running down and soaking the mattress below him.

"Gavin..." He mumbled worriedly "I need to see him, can you..."

"Of course I can wake him" She said, opening the window for Nines before going to Gavin's side, reaching into his head with her hands of flame.  
Nines easily got through the window, brushing himself off as he stood by the bed as the human shot awake, sitting up and panting, before turning his gaze to Nines. His eyes were glazed still, with tears and the haze of a nightmare still present in his mind.

  
"N-nines..." he blinked and pulled him on top of himself, not caring about the androids almost crushing weight on top of him, he didn't care "I'm sorry" he mumbled into Nines chest, maybe he thought he was still asleep

"What's wrong detective?" He asked worriedly as the Detective clung to him.

"...Please" He whispered, looking up at nines face "I'm sorry" He apologized again.

"What are you sorry for?" He tried again.

"I..." Seems Gavin couldn't spit it out. "I love you" He whispered, almost inaudible.

"I... I love you too" Nines whispered back as they held each other close.

"Is... this a dream?"

"Afraid not" Nines smiled a little as he gazed down into Gavin's eyes, still glossy with tears.

"...Why are you with that man?"

"I used to love him...Wait, how do you know?"

"Maria showed me" He told him, rubbing his chest gently

"...I'm sorry...Gavin" He mumbled back "I love you"

 

"I love you too" Gavin said back, still somehow convinced it was all a dream as he looked up into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

  
Nines was taken aback at the kiss, but welcomed it with open eyes, deepening it even. Gavin pulled back after a few moments, panting a little as he gazed up.

"Nines... I've wanted you for so long" He whispered softly, his hands wandering the body as Nines... Welcomed the touch, it didn't feel like poison against his synthetic skin.

"We shouldn't rush this Detective, you're still half asleep"

"I've never been more awake Tincan" He said, no bite to his words as he kissed him again, opening his lips to give Nines the option to make it more, which he took. He snaked his tongue inside the humans mouth, it didn't taste like alcohol, just stale cigarettes and coffee.

He moved their position so Gavin was laying on his back more comfortably, Nines knee between his legs and the other across the left of his hip. He moved a hand under Gavin's head to pull him impossibly close.

"I want you" He whispered after he pulled back from their Make out session "Really badly"

"I...I want you too, can I have you, Gavin?"

"Yes please" He almost begged as Nines kissed and sucked spots onto his neck before pulling back worriedly "Gavin... I wanna take care of you" He told him as Gavin bit his lip

"please" he almost begged as Nines let out a small sigh "Gavin I... I cant" He apologized as he pulled back.

"It's okay" Gavin reassured him, rubbing his forearm gently "I'm not gonna force you" He whispered softly as Nines let a tear slip at the words.

"Stay with me?"

"Thank you" Nines said, laying on the bed next to him and pulling him into his chest, hiding his face in the others hair "Thank you so much" He whispered, letting the tears slip as Gavin held onto him.

"I love you" Gavin told him, letting the other cry his poor broken heart out.

"I love you too detective, so much" He whispered softly "...Robs gonna kill me"

"I'm gonna protect you" Gavin mumbled quietly, falling asleep against the strong androids warm chest.

 

  
It was one of the few times Gavin could remember having a good dream.


	6. A Well Deserved Warm Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Detective, are you alright?" Nines asked through the door "I heard you calling for me"  
> "I'm fine toaster, fuck off" Gavin said back, without its usual bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "I love you too detective, so much" He whispered softly "...Robs gonna kill me"  
> "I'm gonna protect you" Gavin mumbled quietly, falling asleep against the strong androids warm chest  
> It was one of the few times Gavin could remember having a good dream.

Gavin woke up the next morning, rubbing his face a bit and stretching, before realizing, his back was pressed against someone, who's arms were around him. he turned his face around to look at the content android who was in stasis.

 

"The hell..." He mumbled, maybe it wasn't a dream...

"Good morning Detective" Nines smiled down at him after opening up his eyes, kissing his head as Gavin closed his eyes contently, what was the harm in relaxing for once?

"morning sleepy heads" Dralik huffed a little as Nines looked over at the goopy figure who resembled him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dralik" He replied with a bored tone.

"Odd name..."

"You're the odd one, Gavin's not even at peak performance yet!"

"Why would I care?" Nines huffed, pulling Gavin closer to his chest before letting out a groan, Answering his built in Cellphone, this was bound to be good.

"Detective Richard RK900" He answered, hissing at the loud screaming from the other end "I got called in early to Assist in a homicide Rob..." He whined a bit as the yelling continued and let out a sigh when the phone was hung up.

"Yea...I need to get out" He sighed a little before burring his face in the others neck, happily sucking up his scent.

"I can hel-"

"No" Nines quickly shook his head at the Detective "I'm not letting that beast hurt you" He mumbled quietly, nuzzling into his hair as he held him close "Just let me enjoy this moment" He mumbled a while

They stayed together as long as they could, about half an hour actually "We should get ready for work" Gavin mumbled quietly, happily soaking up the warmth from the others chest.

  
Gavin let out a sigh and reluctantly got out of the comfortable bed and stretched, looking back at the warm android with an ache in his chest, he sat back down and leaned over to catch his lips gently in his own.  
  
"I...Love you Richard" He blushed a bit before quickly leaving the room as Nines smiled softly at the kiss, deciding to get up himself and put back on his jacket from the night before, he picked up Gavin's discarded shirt from yesterday and took a deep whiff of it. coffee, tobacco and sweat. it smelled like home, a real home with Gavin (and cats)

 

Gavin stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his sore muscles and relax him. He let out a soft sigh of content as he soaked his hair under the water, scrubbing lightly at his scalp before rubbing shampoo into the short locks and continued to scratch at his scalp and let out a sigh, rinsing out his suds.  
  
He started to wash his body quietly, running large hands down his stomach as he closed his eyes, imagining Nines hands and his honey soft voice, telling him how pretty he looks as he ground on his flat palm.  
  
He let out a soft gasp that was muted by the shower, wrapping his hands around his average length and whined, tightening his grip and gave a few thrusts. he wouldn't last long with that fantasy in his head, and the fact his libido hasn't been every active as of late.  
  
"N-nines" He gasped a little bit as he jerked himself off faster, letting out a soft whine as he pushed himself over the edge. "Nines" He whined again while coming down from that high, washing the streaks of white off the tile walls of his shower and finished washing his body, content and warm.

"Detective, are you alright?" Nines asked through the door "I heard you calling for me"

"I'm fine toaster, fuck off" Gavin said back, without its usual bite

"Hmp, alright, I picked you out an outfit for work today, it'll be cold"

 

Eventually Gavin's embarrassment subsided as he got out and dried off, wrapping the towel low around his waist as he walked out, spotting nines starring him up and down, taking in every scar, every past bullet wound.

"What, see somethin' ya like toaster?" Gavin smirked as Nines gave him a soft look

"I do, I see you, Detective" He hummed softly as Gavin disappeared into the bedroom, letting out a scream when he saw Maria on the bed "Look at you! Already getting your sex drive" She chuckled softly "I have to say I'm mighty proud of you~"

"Can you get out so I can change?"

"yes, yes" She hummed and disappeared as Gavin sighed and finished drying off, getting dressed and primped, before making his way to the kitchen.

 

"i have to pick up espresso after work, you uhh, wanna come with?" He asked as he walked in to the kitchen

"I'd love to detective" He smiled softly.

"We have to hurry, we're late" He sighed and walked to the front door, his hand pausing on the handle as he looked back to nines right behind him with a soft smile.  
  
"Whats wrong, Detective?"

"I..." Gavin looked down, feeling Nines cool calculated hand rest on his cheek, making the human lean into the comforting feeling.

"You're safe here" Gavin told him, looking Nines over worriedly, reaching up to cup his face in return "You... you can come here, when ever you need to, I don't are what time it is" He mumbled, kissing his lips after stepping onto his tip toes to pull him down.

"I love you, Tincan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy recently, so the chapters really sort, I'm gonna try and get back to my schedule of every day


	7. A New Case, And a Terrible Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **LOW POWER MODE ACTIVATED**
> 
>  
> 
> **TIME TILL SHUTDOWN**
> 
>  
> 
> **9:24 MINUTES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously:
> 
> "You... you can come here, when ever you need to, I don't care what time it is" He mumbled, kissing his lips after stepping onto his tip toes to pull him down.

The day at the precinct was like any other, the duo trying to find any leads in their current case, but failing and ended up filing paperwork. they tried some footwork, and Gavin suggested going to his informant.

They met outside the Red light district, and met up behind an android themed nightclub, called the Eden Club. ironically, the club was one of the few businesses to implement android healthcare and an Android Union, after the Android revolution almost a year ago. A lot of the androids left to seek other professions, and other androids got their genitalia modifications and were hired.

The two detectives waited behind the club as Nines tuned out the obnoxiously loud club music, watching out for ant out of line patrons, or thugs in the area. He gazed to his left when a woman walked over. She was human, 5'10 and had long black hair that framed her face. She wore glasses, a black leather jacket, a deep red under shirt and a black faux leather skirt. Her black combat boots splashed water from the puddle she stepped through.  
  
RK900 scanned the woman, and read through her profile.  
  
Natalia Ivanov  
Russian immigrant

"Ahh, Reed, i see you brought a friend" Her voice was deep, but honey sweet, a distinct Russian tone to it.

"Natalia, it's nice to see you _not_ show up with a gang of goonies" Gavin rolled his eyes with a scoff, crossing his arms.

"Well, I figured you wont rat me out" She shrugged a bit, a smirk on her ruby red lips "What do you need?"

"Information"

"That's a given" She rolled her eyes "On what, exactly?"

"There has been a recent number of Android bodies turning up, dead. Any idea who would do it?"

"Not sure, sounds like just regular Automatonophobia to me" She scoffed "What makes it so special?"

"They were all strangled and beaten to death, like a hate crime, but..." Gavin went into detail of the murders, including the factoring piece of evidence, They were all androids working in construction.

"Looks like you've got a Construction worker to find" She crossed her arms.

"Do you know any that's been getting any illegal substances? There were traces of that new street drug, Pink heat"

"Pink heat huh? That android ecstasy?" She raised a brow "Cant say i have, though... There's been a rise in trades for it" She hummed "its different people every time though, i might have some records from transactions, that RK of yours could figure out defining factors" She smirked a bit, eying up the hunk of an android.

The Russian mobster had sent the androids the files and he went over them as Gavin drove back to the precinct to check out for the day

"Detective Reed" Nines said, turning to look to the human "All the purchasers have connections to Turner Construction Co." He told him as he continued to sift through the trade deals "I will investigate Contacts they have in common" He informed him as Gavin turned on the radio and listened to his old Twenty One Pilots CD

"I didn't know you enjoyed this type of music" Nines smiled softly to him as Gavin waved him off

"Have since i was 15" He told him, parking outside the Precinct

"I'm gonna run in, keep the car warm will ya?" He asked as he left the keys in, while Nines relaxed back, little did he know, right then, there was a murder of another android taking place.

The android was just leaving work, stretching out their arms and decided to go with a few friends to the bar, but something happened, they wound up choked out and dead on the ground of an alleyway 3 blocks from a local construction sight by an unseen attacker, at least that's what Nines had learned when the two responded to the scene 2 hours after they were supposed to pick up espresso from the cat cafe.

Nines analyzed the blood, and picked up fingerprints off the android, but they were smudged, but...familiar as he grazed his sensor pads against the fine detail on the androids bare chassis with a sigh, he wanted to help gain welcome home his cat, as his phone rang non stop as he kept forwarding Rob's calls to voicemail, nines peered over at the news anchor with a glare, now Robert would know his location...great.  
  
He turned back to the dumbfounded detective as he peered down at the HR400 on the ground, he looked a bit like nines with his hair style, it unsettled the detective, what if nines was next? An irrational thought, since nines didn't work in construction, but knowing how serial killers worked, nines wasn't safe.  
  
"Hey, Richard, come look at this, i think its blood from the killer" He said, gloved hands holding the androids hand, skin and blood under his nails. nines took the hand from the detective and put one of them in his youth, analyzing the evidence as Gavin gagged at the sight, but he couldn't help thinking of his own fingers in the androids mouth, before shaking it off, already desensitized to the dead bodies after a long 13 year career of starring at them, though he never stopped getting that anxious feeling that the body would some how reanimate and bite his neck out (too many zombie games, nines pointed out)  
  
  
"..." Nines saw the DNA profile, LED bright red "...I don't have their DNA on file, Detective" He replied with a sigh, LED still red.

"You okay, tin can?" He asked when the two were alone, other cops still blocking off civilian access to the crime scene as Nines nodded.

"I'm okay" He replied, pressing his fingertips against his right wrist gently, feeling the sleek skin as he relaxed after a few moments, he let out a soft sigh " Lets report back at the precinct, Reed" He said, looking at the detective tiredly.

 

   
The two returned, filed their evidence, and Gavin drove Nines home. nines seemed unable to get out of the car as he starred at his apartment building, his LED hadn't stopped blaring red since the investigation.

"Somethings wrong, tell me" Gavin demanded, more angry than he meant

"...I don't want to go home" He mumbled as he turned to Gavin "...i love you" He whispered softly as Gavin smiled a little

"I love you too, stupid toaster" He leaned over to kiss him gently. Nines melted into the kiss and purred softly at they pulled back, Nines gazing deeply into Gavin's eyes as they parted

"...Stay with m-"

"I cant, Detective" Nines looked away "...I have to face him on my own" He took the others hand and kissed it gently.

"I can go!" Maria suggested as Nines sighed, its not like Robert could hurt her.

"I'll go too, why not" Dralik huffed, relaxed in the back seat on top of Maria.

"alright, guess i have no choice" Nines mumbled as he got out, blowing a kill to Gavin "Why don't we go get espresso tomorrow?" He suggested as Gavin nodded.

"Sounds good babe" He smirked as Nines blushed as Gavin sped off, too embarrassed to stay as Nines shook his head and journeyed up to that hell of an apartment, the two specters behind him.

 

 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside

"Where the fuck have you been!?" He was slammed against the wall as Nines gasped

"I-Investigating a-a homicide, R-R-Robert" He choked out, utterly terrified of ending up like that android.

"And that partner of yours couldn't handle it?" He growled, choking harder as nines fought

"We have to help him!" Maria cried out "How will Gavin love him if he's dead?" She picked up a phone book and growled, about to set fire to it until her and Nines locked eyes.

"No Maria" He said on a frequency higher than humans could hear.

She didn't believe he had it under control, but set the book down, wanting to choke that bastard out who threw Nines to the ground as if he was garbage. Nines was about to scoot away until a boot shoved onto his chest, keeping him pinned down with his chassis cracking.

 

"Wh-why the androids?" He whispered to the man above him "Why?"

"Because, they took our jobs" He snarled as he cracked the chassis more as nines cried out, thirium staining his perfectly nice black turtle neck.  
Nines could see it in his vision

**LOW POWER MODE ACTIVATED**

**TIME TILL SHUTDOWN**

**9:24 MINUTES**

Nines closed his eyes, this really was the end huh? Still, he wouldn't bring Gavin into it. He sunk deep into his head space, curling up tight and trying to that AI he loved so much, it hurt.  
He was going to die there, in pain.

 

  
"I...Love you, Gavin Reed" Left his lips before slipping away into a catatonic state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, i've been busy recently!


	8. Revenge is a Dish Best Served with a Pistol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maria!" He called out on each story till he got to the third, as the woman of fire rushed to him "This apartment! Hurry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "I...Love you, Gavin Reed" Left his lips before slipping away into a catatonic state.

Gavin had only left the parking lot before he got a bad feeling, something wasn't right. He drove back and parked in the lot, running into the building and stopping by the help desk as a woman filed her nails and looked at the detective as he flashed his badge.

"What apartment does RK900 live in?" He demanded as she scoffed.

"No clue, check yourself"

He growled at the reply and ran up the stairs "Maria!" He called out on each story till he got to the third, as the woman of fire rushed to him.

"This apartment! Hurry!" She cried, leading him to a door.

 

"DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT! OPEN UP!" He screamed, not even waiting before he tried to kick the door down, on his fourth he got it as he drew his service pistol.

"Hands off my partner!" He yelled at the human who was trying to strangle the RK900, the android wasn't even responding. Robert looked at the Detective and baked off the android who was still on the ground, unblinking, eyes glossy.

Gavin knelt by the android, smelling an all too familiar smoke smell, Maria had distracted Robert by starting a fire on Nines' bookshelf. Gavin stood up and trained his pistol on the human

"So, you're the reason Nines is always covered in bruises huh?" he glared at the man, feeling his anger take over

"Shoot him~" Dralik purred in his ear as Gavin shrugged him off, he wanted answers first.

"What did Nines do to you? All he ever talks about is how much he loves you! It breaks my phckin' heart seeing him so sad saying it!" He the gun at his knee's, he'd make this fucker suffer before he'd ever kill him.

"He's just an android like the rest of them, what's so special about him? That he cant deviate?"

"...He is deviant, _my partner_ , that makes him special" He said, watching the man run after him, and took out his left knee cap as he stumbled to the ground, crying like a bitch as he gripped his knee.

"Fucker!" He screamed out as Gavin aimed his pistol at the other "Don't move!" He pulled out his phone and called Tina for backup, gun never leaving the mans head before he hung up and shot out his other knee.

"You're utter filth, you deserve nothing short of death" He glared at the man "Nines is so much better than you, how the fuck did _you,_ of all people, manage to get with someone so perfectly amazing?" He snarled irritably "I Hope you get beaten to death in prison for hurting my man, you vial disgusting man" He spat in his face, hearing sirens off in the distance as the fire started to spread. 

He let out a cough at the smoke and picked up the android, well, he tried, and decided to drag him out of the room as paramedics and officers who dragged out the man as Gavin couldn't really focus on anything but nines.

 

"His head space is gone" Maria told Gavin, who seemed to be crying as he held the robot in his arms "Not like this, Nines please" He begged quietly as a paramedic came over.

"Can i he-"

"FUCK OFF!" Gavin screamed at the man as he pulled Nines tighter. The paramedic set down a bag of thirium and walked away, quite afraid of the hostile detective.  
Gavin opened up the bag and poured it in the other mouth (when android healthcare was a thing, he had to take a class on how to care for them too) and waited, a hand pressed against the androids cheek, rubbing the red LED gently as he prayed the other would waken.

 

An hour passed, still no luck. Gavin had allowed the android to be taken to the hospital, but rode in the ambulance, he was the closest the boy had to family after all. 


	9. A Relationship that Can Finally Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fucker! Don't do that to me!" He almost cried as he watched the androids face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously:
> 
> An hour passed, still no luck. Gavin had allowed the android to be taken to the hospital, but rode in the ambulance, he was the closest the boy had to family after all.

A little over a week had passed, Gavin didn't leave the hospital very often, just to check on his favorite coffee shop and pick up drinks, even bringing Nines back the thirium drink he enjoyed in hopes he'd awaken, but his medical leave was ending soon, and he couldn't bring himself to go back to work without his android.  
Robert Keagan Smith was found guilty of homicide of androids, as well as domestic abuse. He was sentenced to multiple life sentences, with no chance of parole.  
Gavin turned off the TV after listening to the sentencing, he knew it'd help out Nines feel better when he woke up.

Gavin was drifting off to sleep when he heard a mechanical whirr when Maria appeared, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"I finally convinced him to wake up!" Maria said proudly as Nines rubbed his head, letting out a grunt when Gavin tackled him, holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Fucker! Don't do that to me!" He almost cried as he watched the androids face.  
The human had a few burns on his face and leg, what had happened?

"What..." Nines blinked, looking around worriedly "Wh...Where's Robert?"

"On his way to the Attica Correctional Facility in New York" He scoffed a bit, cupping Nines face in his hands

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered "That he killed those androids?"

"I was... Afraid" Nines started quietly, finding comfort in the others arms "I asked him, why he did it...he...he attacked me" he sniffled, holding on to the human detective above him "...Is he really gone?" He mumbled quietly

"Yeah, i almost killed the bitch myself, now he'll rot in prison for life" He told him, holding him close to his chest as he sat on the bed so they could properly cuddle.

"I'm so sorry i didn't, i didn't come sooner" He sighed as Nines shook his head.

"No, I didn't want you to... Couldn't let him hurt you" He whispered and looked up at him "Last i remember was....saying i love you...before he choked me out" He hid his face in the others neck

 

"It'll be alright Nines, We'll get home soon, and we could pick up Espresso too" He smiled down at the android who looked up at him.

"Espresso? Really?" He smiled a little bit, he liked that cat a lot.

"Yeah, i haven't really left" He said, looking at the cold cup of thirium coffee he had brought "new thirium foods came out and stuff, i brought you them but you were sleeping" He sighed, he didn't even realize he was still shaking until Nines kissed his head softly.

"You're so sweet detective" He smiled softly "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, if you umm...want to..." He looked away as Gavin smiled softly, cupped his cheeks again, and kissed him deeply.  
  
Nines returned the affection and wrapped his arms around the others waist.

 

"I've never made love before, Gavin" He told him "I wish to do it with you" He told him as Gavin blushed.

"L-Later, alright?" He mumbled, embarrassed as Nines kissed him again, softer, less rushed.  
The two pulled away when there was a knock at the door and a man walked in, presumably his doctor.

"We have to run a diagnostics check, and if its all clear you're free to go" He smiled at the android who nodded and held out his arm as a sleeve was wrapped around it to get information from him, kind of like a blood pressure cuff.

After a few minutes passed, the sleeve was removed as Nines stretched out on the e bed as he swung his legs across the end of the bed. Holding Gavin against his chest, pulling the others legs across his lap, he looked over at the doctor.

"Am i good to go?" He asked, resting his head on the humans head who didn't care about his masculinity and tough guy image at the moment, he was just glad to have the tin can back in his arms.

"Yes, Detective Reed already signed your paperwork, here's your personal items" He held out a clear plastic bag with the others burnt clothing in it.

"Thank you" He took the bag back and sighed, looking over at the curled up Detective in his arms "I love you" He whispered softly and kissed his head.

"Told you I'd keep you safe" Gavin mumbled softly, closing his eyes as he fell asleep against the android.

  
When he awoke, he looked around his apartment, seeing the android wrapped up around him, a hand under his shirt and resting on his left pectoral. he turned his head, seeing Nines was still awake, dotting eyes taking in the sight of his human.

"What a way to wake up, what time is it anyways?" He yawned as Nines carded his hand through the others head after it left the others breast.

"2:38 am" He informed him, kissing his head softly as he kept him close.

"Jesus..." He mumbled and closed his eyes, soaking up the androids warmth "Its... nice, not waking up alone in an empty bed" He mumbled to himself as Nines kissed his cheek, and lead his mouth to the others.  
  
  
When the two separated, Gavin starred up at the androids eyes "Nines...Make love to me"


	10. A happy ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not so fast, We aren't the only demons you two can see"
> 
> "...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously:   
> "Its... nice, not waking up alone in an empty bed" He mumbled to himself as Nines kissed his cheek, and lead his mouth to the others.  
> When the two separated, Gavin starred up at the androids eyes "Nines...Make love to me"

"Detective i don't think...that would be advisable." Nines mumbled as Gavin cupped his face.

"I want you Nines, I want you to claim me." He whispered softly guiding the others head to his neck as Nines let go of his resolve, and let pleasure sink in. He nibbled his way down the others throat, stopping and starring at a burn mark

"You need cream for your wound, detective."

"W-what ever just fuck me!" He whined, he didn't take too kindly to teasing it seems. Even still, Nines continued to lick and bite at the skin, and worked off his shirt agonizingly slow as he straddled Gavin's hips.

"Your skin is beautiful detective" He ran his sensitive fingers across the others skin, copying all the scars and scratches to his memory as he smiled softly, licking at his chest and rubbed Gavin's left nipple, Making the other let out a soft moan.

"S-Shut up" Gavin said, clearly embarrassed by the praises as Nines let out a soft chuckle, taking off his black turtle neck as Gavin gasped.

"C-can...Can I touch?" He asked, awe struck at the sight of the androids chiseled chest, his abs so defined as Nines picked up Gavin's hand. Leading the others fingertips across the skin, his liquid skin dissolved and reappeared as the other stroked his hand across the expanse of his chest.

"You're...Beautiful" He gasped a bit at the sight and feel, looking up at Nines face just to be brought in for a deep kiss as they explored each others chests.

Eventually, Gavin got hungry for more and hooked his thumbs up under Nines joggers "C-Can i?" He asked, who knows what Robert did to Nines, but he wasn't about to force his new android boyfriend into anything he didn't feel comfortable with.

"Of course Gavin" Nines smiled at the ask for consent, he found it incredibly sexy. That being said, Gavin tugged the pants down, feeling the others bare ass and gave it a sturdy squeeze.

"Free balling huh?" He smirked.

"I Predicted a 33.78% chance of intercourse" Nines replied with a soft hum.

"Math turns me off" Gavin huffed, looking at Nines impressive length and girth, it made his stomach tight in anticipation.

"I wish to get you out of your clothing too, Detective" Nines said, getting off the others pants.

He smiled gently and rubbed those strong thighs that the others boxer briefs hid, but Nines could make out the outline of the other's cock and grew hungry. He snaked his body down the others, kissing and biting some places as he worked lower and lower, avoiding the others cock in favor of kissing his strong thighs.

Gavin groaned in protest, he wasn't used to gentle sex, let alone love making. His sight was fuzzy, unfocused on anything but the android on top of him.

Nines continued to lavish the other in kisses, before he suddenly sat up and looked away.

Gavin was taken aback by the others sudden behavior, his head turned so Gavin couldn't make out what shade his LED was, not that he needed to see to know it was red.

"Whats the matter, RK?" Gavin asked worriedly, sitting up and back to not frighten the android.

"I... Intrusive thoughts, is all" Nines shook his head, trying to force himself to gather enough strength to at least help Gavin out.

"It'll be alright, Nines" He smiled softly "C'mon, lets go get some grub yeah? I'm starving"

"I do not need your..."

"Handouts? Yeah, and I don't exactly need you blue screening from stress, c'mon, it's no biggie" He smiled softly, getting dressed quickly and darting out of the room.

Neither would lie, it was awkward for the two of them. Nines felt like he was disappointing Gavin somehow, and the other felt the same.

Though neither would bring it up.

  
They settled on a quick snack, a funny b-film, and Nines was comfortable enough to at least cuddle Gavin.

  
They had fallen asleep on that couch, being woken up by a persistent meowing of Espresso, demanding food and attention from the small couple.   
Nines rubbed the cats soft fur, losing himself in the silky smooth texture.

"Boo!" Maria popped up from behind the couch with a chuckle. Nines jumped back at the small scare and tried to bat her away."What!?" He huffed, irritably.

  
"You two uh, good?" She asked, seeing the two so peaceful made her feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Yes, We're perfectly fine" He mumbled, looking over at Gavin, who was still sleeping and snoring soundly. he couldn't help but smile fondly to himself, that detective really was something else, huh?

"Here, check this out" Maria smiled and handed him a pamphlet in mostly binary code.   
It was for Jericho, the android haven. Specifically for their therapists, who help androids get over their abuse trauma.

"I don't think I need this, Maria, I have Gavin now, see?" He showed off his man, who grumbled when nines moved and cuddled onto him tighter.

"Love wont stop nightmares and flashbacks, Nines. Gavin would want you to get help" She whispered to him "It might help with your intrusive thoughts"

"Fine, I'll give it a go in the future, just let me settle down with him, okay? I want some me time with him" He hummed and kissed Gavin's head gently.

"Suit yourself, Nines, but I'm forcing you to get therapy one way or another." She huffed "And that's final"

"Yes, I know" He sighed and continued to lavish Gavin in love "But... I'm happy now, happy and safe" He whispered softly

"Not so fast, We aren't the only demons you two can see"

"...What?"

"Others are gonna come, ghosts, to have you help move them along..." She tried to explain "It'll be alright, they wont try and hurt you guys...probably"

"Can I sleep with my boyfriend now?"

"Yeah, sure" Maria said, walking over to the bookshelf "Don't say I didn't warn you in the future"

Gavin grumbled awake at all the talking, reaching up to rub Nines smooth face.  
"Shuddup" Gavin slurred drowsily and tried to sleep

"Goodnight, Detective" Nines whispered softly and kissed his head, vowing to keep him safe from what ever paranormal beings may try and hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it shouldn't have taken this long to finish, but I've been a bit busy and stepped back from writing for a while, but I'm back!
> 
> The next installments on this series will be short fic's and one shots of Gavin and Nines helping ghosts move on, so be prepared for that within the following months!
> 
> I've also improved and fixed some of my writing habits, and yes, I'm still going to write smut for this at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> its a pretty short chapter i have to admit, and I'm sure the next one might be a bit longer, I'll do my best i swear


End file.
